A fuel injector control valve is critical to the operation of a fuel injector because it causes a nozzle valve element of a fuel injector to open and close, creating a fuel injection event. A drain circuit is important to the operation of the fuel injector control valve because the drain circuit is positioned to connect to a control volume, and the control valve is opened and closed by connecting and disconnecting the control volume to the drain circuit.